Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater
Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater is a Japanese-American-Canadian co-produced animated series based on the Japanese character, Hello Kitty. The series involved her and her friends doing their own version of popular fairy tales and stories. Each of the 13 episodes consisted of two 11-minute cartoons, for a total of 26 “shows”; each show was a spoof of a well-known fairy tale or movie. Characters *'Hello Kitty' (Voiced by Tara Strong) - The kind and cheerful director of the theater. In many tales she is the protagonist or a supportive fairy. *'Mama Kitty' (Voiced by Elizabeth Hanna) – Kitty's mother, who plays motherly roles in the tales. *'Papa Kitty' (Voiced by Len Carlson) - Kitty's father who plays fatherly roles in the tales. *'Grandma Kitty' (Voiced by Elizabeth Hanna) - Kitty's grandmother. *'Grandpa Kitty' (Voiced by Carl Banas) - Kitty's grandfather. *'Tuxedo J. Orville Sam' (Voiced by Sean Roberge) - The stage helper of the theater. *'My Melody' (Mairon Bennett) - A feisty white and red-hooded bunny supporting actress and Kitty's best friend. *'Chip' (Voiced by Noam Zylberman) - A boisterous white seal supporting actor. *'Catnip' (Voiced by Cree Summer Francks) - A green Siamese Cat. She often takes the role of the antagonist in the tales. *'Fangora' (Voiced by Denise Pidgeon) - A violent purple Siamese Cat and Catnip's mother. She sometimes fills in for the role of a secondary antagonist in the tales. *'Grinder' (Voiced by Greg Morton) - A ferocious and rude bulldog who often takes the role of a secondary antagonist or a bumbling accomplice to Catnip. He is like her minion. *'Mouser' (Voiced by Fred Savage) - A trickster mouse. Format Each cartoon opens with the theater filling up with patrons, and usually a look at some comical goings-on backstage. The play then begins (with Hello Kitty or Tuxedo Sam saying “Once upon a meow”) and the stage transforms into whatever setting the story calls for (outer space, the American Old West, etc.). Each show is a lighthearted takeoff of a children’s story and a popular movie. At the end, the stage returns to normal, and the actors take their bow. One exception to this format is the cartoon “The Phantom of the Theater,” which begins after the actors have finished a show (specifically "Robin Penguin"); all the action in this story takes place backstage. Episode list Availability Two VHS videocassettes were released March 24, 1998, and another one VHS in April 14, 1998 of K.T. The Kitty Terrestrial, Catula and Paws: The Great White Dog Shark, are each containing four cartoon shorts, as well as the opening and closing sequences. In 2003, five DVDs were released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, each containing five cartoon shorts; the only one of the 26 not to be included was “How Scrinchip Stole Christmas.” The opening and closing sequences are not included. Home video *''Hello Kitty: Kitty and the Beast'' (also includes “Grinder Genie and the Magic Lamp,” “Hello Mother Goose,” and “Little Red Bunny Hood”) *''Hello Kitty: Wizard of Paws'' (also includes “Snow White Kitty,” “Sleeping Kitty,” and “Peter Penguin”) *In 1989, episodes from "Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater" were in a VHS from Burbank Video called Hello Kitty and Friends Get Along DVD list *''Hello Kitty Becomes a Princess'' (February 4, 2003), (Cinderkitty, Kittylocks and the Three Bears, Sleeping Kitty, Kitty and the Beast, Snow White Kitty and the One Dwarf) *''Hello Kitty Goes to the Movies'' (February 4, 2003), (K.T. The Kitty Terrestrial, The Wizard of Paws, Kitty and the Kong, Cat Wars, Paws: The Great White Dog Shark) *''Hello Kitty Saves the Day'' (February 4, 2003), (Peter Penguin, Tar-Sam of the Jungle, Paws of the Round Table, Crocodile Penguin, Grinder Genie and the Magic Lamp) *''Hello Kitty Plays Pretend'' (February 17, 2004), (The Phantom of the Theater, Frankencat, Catula, The Pawed Piper, Rumpeldogskin) *''Hello Kitty Tells Fairy Tales'' (February 17, 2004), (Robin Penguin, Hello Mother Goose, The Ugly Quackling, Pinocchio Penguin, Little Red Bunny Hood) iTunes In 2008, all thirteen episodes were made available to download on iTunes for $1.99 an episode or $21.99 for the entire series. To promote the series, iTunes offered the episodes "Wizard of Paws and Pinocchio Penguin" as a free download for a limited time. Hulu In 2010, all 26 half episodes were made available to watch on hulu. Category:1987 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:1988 Japanese television series debuts Category:1989 Japanese television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:American children's science fiction television series Category:Japanese children's television series Category:Japanese fantasy television series Category:Bouken-Hibiki spin-offs Category:Bouken-Hibiki